The present invention relates to an inflatable playland for use by a child, and more particularly to an inflatable playland that provides for audible and/or visual enhancement of the playland.
Inflatable toys are well known and very useful tools for keeping a child busy. The ability of such toys to be inflated and deflated allows such toys to not only be fascinating to a child, but also easily packaged and stored in their deflated state. In fact, relatively small packages may contain toys that are very large when inflated. This provides a benefit to both the toy retailer/packager and the end user. Thus, inflatable toys such as beach balls, inflatable characters and the like are very popular toys.
One specific area in which such inflatable technology lends itself particularly well is in big structures or playlands. For example, castles and other enclosures are very popular among children, as such inflatable structures may be designed to be rather large and provide for soft, forgiving surfaces for a child to play on/within. Such inflatable toys may be designed to allow for a child to crawl or walk through one or more passages. This is often very amusing for children, especially those of diminutive size. However, in a world with as much audible and visual stimulation as ours, simple structures such as these may get boring to a child. Simply providing a space for a child to hide or move through is no longer the height of amusement.
Therefore, there exists a need for an inflatable playland capable of keeping the attention of or adding to the amusement of a child.